1. Field
Example embodiments are directed to a content addressable memory (CAM) cell and a CAM, for example, a CAM cell and a CAM using a phase change memory.
2. Description of Related Art
A CAM may receive external data, compare the received external data to internal data stored therein to determine whether the external data corresponds to the internal data, and output an address based on the comparison result. Each cell of the CAM may include comparator logic. Data input to the CAM may be compared to data stored in each cell of the CAM and the address output from the CAM may represent a matching result. The CAM may be used for applications in which rapid search of patterns, lists and/or image data is required, for example, search engines and look-up tables.